endernightbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Endor
Endor. He is the strongest being in any given universe (eventually), and inspires fear in all who dare cross his path (much to his dismay). He is followed by twenty Disciples, each of whom wield a fraction of his power, and of whom he wields most of their powers at the same time. His technical omnipotence was "granted" by three multi-hyperversal asshole god-genies, who killed him and bound him to a place between universes. This, in turn, led to his "injecting" himself into other peoples' universes, stealing peoples' power and becoming the literal strongest being in anywhere EVER. Somehow. Appearance Before his transformation, Endor was a seven-foot-ten interplanetary warrior. He was in a search to become the strongest in the universe, and so pushed himself to the limit. He basically looked like a tall version of Ender, but with slightly darker eyes. After he had a run-in with three multi-hyperversal genie aliens, he was confined to a random point in the space between universes. This also ended up converting him into a mass of black pseudo-atoms, which are capable of mimicking the properties of anything they absorb. He still looks the same, except his "Unveiled" form is just over ten feet tall, and he is capable of transforming (transmuting?) his body into all manner of materials and forms. Personality Endor has a strong belief in not giving up. He is known to accept all challenges, as he is challenged weekly (like clockwork) by Silas. Endor normally wins, but occasionally slips up on purpose to let Silas have his moments of glory, as he is not entirely heartless. He's actually a very nice person, despite what first appearances may say. If you are close to him, he will care very much about you. If you are a friend, but not too close, he will assist if he deems that you cannot manage on your own. And if you're classified as an enemy... gods rest your fragmented soul. Abilities Endor's main ability is Swarm Absorption. This means that anything he wishes to become, improve, or replicate, he can absorb into his body. The only catch is, IT HAS TO BE DEAD MATTER. Dead matter classifies as not only dead creatures or bits of creatures (an arm, a head, etc.), but also things like rocks, branches, guns, hammers, machines, and more. However, he does have some natural abilities: *Gateway (creating passageways, doors and staircases out of nowhere, although generally shadows) *Master Control (allows control of Master Gemstones' power (use whenever necessary without gems)) *Pulse (super-practiced telekinesis) *Mornstar/Evenstar (light/dark magic attacks) *End Venom (cures ailments caused by Enderwolven tail stings) Upon his ascension (death) to Swarm Stage, he can also: *Traverse all the space in a universe in literally no time (however, he cannot travel through time, not without assistance, anyway.) *Absorb anything *Shapeshift into anything he has absorbed *Store particles from what he has absorbed in his Sealed Location (a vast place in the void between universes, where he stores a couple galaxies worth of particles (if galaxies were entirely solid) *His "mimic particles" that he is now composed of can not only mimic and become all forms of matter (metals, rocks, etc.), but are also entirely indestructible. *Casually reach between universes to display an avatar (he is the reason Ender was able to SPOILERS SPOILERS in Book SPOILERS. Category:Spirit Category:Powerful being